


Something in the way we move

by silvervelour



Series: Hush money, baby [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, more fluff than I had originally planned, revisiting the hush money baby universe, this time with a BxVxK threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour
Summary: Nina holds her annual company party a week before Christmas.Brooke is invited, naturally, and brings Vanessa because of course she does.Nina teases that she knows they come as a pair these days and Brooke doesn’t have it in her to argue. Nina is right and all of them know it. Vanessa is as concrete in her life as anything she’s ever known and it’s nice, she likes it.Brooke understands that Vanessa does, too, and they discuss their excitement for the evening over a glass of wine. Vanessa’s sat in their dressing room, lipstick bullet in hand.She paints her lips scarlet and it’s a dash of fire within the cream walls surrounding them. Brooke eyes her from the corner of her own mirror and lets a content smile grace her face.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Hush money, baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403041
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Something in the way we move

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!! so I've had this planned for a while, but only recently I actually sat down to write it! this is one of my favourite universes, and I know you guys liked it too, so here we are!! let me know your thoughts!! <3
> 
> side note: full title credits to @babeymateo over on tumblr aka my wife,,, stepping up when my brain doesn’t allow me to write

Nina holds her annual company party a week before Christmas.

Brooke is invited, naturally, and brings Vanessa because of _course_ she does.

Nina teases that she knows they come as a pair these days and Brooke doesn’t have it in her to argue. Nina is right and all of them know it. Vanessa is as concrete in her life as anything she’s ever known and it’s nice, she likes it.

Brooke understands that Vanessa does, too, and they discuss their excitement for the evening over a glass of wine. Vanessa’s sat in their dressing room, lipstick bullet in hand.

She paints her lips scarlet and it’s a dash of fire within the cream walls surrounding them. Brooke eyes her from the corner of her own mirror and lets a content smile grace her face.

Vanessa blushes under her scrutiny.

There’s still an air between them that has still yet to dissipate, even after four years. Brooke still swears they’re enjoying their honeymoon period but Vanessa remains adamant that they need to actually be married first. Brooke laughs along because they will be.

She tells herself that she’s going to make sure of such.

Vanessa reminds her that they’re already engaged and that they’re half way there. It’s a fact that still manages to shock Brooke even as she turns in her chair, casts her gaze to Vanessa’s left hand.

Her ring sparkles in the light of the chandeliers above them - the ring that Brooke had designed, hand made specifically - and Vanessa’s still blushing.

“What?”. Vanessa voices timidly.

Brooke’s quick to shake her head, her own cheeks reddening.

“Nothing”. Brooke grins in response.

Vanessa narrows her eyes. She places the cap back on her lipstick, and places said lipstick onto the dresser with a clink. Rising from her seat, picking up her wine glass, she pads the handful of steps towards Brooke, makes herself comfortable in her lap before Brooke’s able to protest.

Up close, Vanessa is -

\- Ethereal.

She’s dusted her cheeks in a gold shimmer that catches and illuminates every time she turns her head. Her lips are a red that Brooke wants to adore, devour, and there’s a glint in her eyes that’s growing mischievous, curious.

Vanessa blinks, slowly, takes an elongated swig from the wine glass that she’s still clutching.

Once she’s done so, she hands it to Brooke who places it next to her own meticulously organised makeup bag. Vanessa scoffs silently, and loops her arms around Brooke’s neck.

There’s a running joke between them that Brooke’s collection of makeup appears unused and Brooke doesn’t disagree.

Brooke lifts a hand, then. She brushes at a smudge of lipstick on the corner of Vanessa’s mouth that isn’t there, really.

Vanessa snickers and Brooke knows that she’s been caught out. She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, settles her own hands on Vanessa’s waist.

They bunch up the fabric of the silver silk robe that Vanessa has wrapped loosely around her body, the lace of her bra peaking above the neckline. Brooke’s eyes travel down from Vanessa’s collar bones and Brooke is able to feel the teasing glare that she gives her. Brooke isn’t ashamed; Vanessa is there and beautiful and she’s Brooke’s.

Brooke still struggles to believe it.

“You being weird, Mami”. Vanessa whispers.

And maybe Brooke is.

“I’m just looking forward to tonight, that’s all”. Brooke settles.

Because she _is_ , and hopes that Vanessa is too.

“Damn-“. Vanessa whistles.

“-If I knew all it took to get you all wide eyed like this was some glitter I’d cover myself in this shit every day”. She giggles.

Brooke blinks again, this time dumbly.

Vanessa is joking, blatantly, but it doesn’t stop Brooke from pouting, moving one of her hands to tuck a strand of Vanessa’s hair behind her ear. She lets it drop back down slowly, trails a finger along Vanessa’s sternum.

“You’re always beautiful”. Brooke softens.

She believes that Vanessa is.

Vanessa looks like she knows as well as Brooke does, and smirks devilishly.

She flips her hair over her shoulder, brings her lips down to Brooke’s that are painted red too, thankfully. Vanessa isn’t willing to risk redoing hers as well as Brooke’s work ten minutes before they’re due to leave and settles for a peck. Brooke leans up into it and hums appreciatively.

A grin flourishes between them.

“Come on-“. Brooke coaxes, squeezes Vanessa’s hip.

“-The cars coming in ten and you know what Nina’s like when we’re late”.

Vanessa simply laughs.

“Don’t want to get on the wrong side of Miss Nina-”. She grins.

“-Let’s go have fun”.

*****

Nina had bought her third home a year after taking over Brooke’s position.

Her girlfriend Monét had told her from the get go that it was perfect, and when Vanessa steps into the hallway, all marble flooring and high ceilings, she finds herself unable to disagree.

Outside had been grand, opulent. Brooke had hummed in approval as their car had pulled into the driveway and Vanessa had nodded in agreement.

There were spruces on either side, lining the entrance akin to columns. Christmas lights had been wrapped around them in decorative garlands and the wreath upon the door was a symbol of festivity.

It had been calm, tranquil, but inside is-

\- Bustling.

The marble floors and high ceilings are about all Vanessa has time to notice.

There are clusters of people scattered throughout the hallway and beyond, littering one of Nina’s living rooms as well as her kitchen. Vanessa knows that there must be, has to be more in a stately home as large, and cocks an inquisitive eyebrow in Brooke’s direction.

Brooke remains silent for her part.

She slinks along next to Vanessa, smiles at everybody that she recognises and those that she doesn’t, too.

The eyes of men drift towards the both of them and Vanessa feels strangely proud with Brooke’s hand planted protectively on the small of her back.

Vanessa allows her own arm to brush up against Brooke’s side, the silk of her camisole dress tickling her skin. A shiver crawls upwards from her spine and she knows that Brooke hasn’t missed it. The soft smirk on her face is telling as they manoeuvre their way to the kitchen.

Nina is there, waiting.

As she promised she would be.

She’s propped up lazily against her granite kitchen counter top, legs crossed at the ankles.

There’s a champagne flute in one of her hands and the other is wrapped around Monét’s shoulder. Monét’s head is tucked into the crook of her neck and Vanessa has to stop herself from letting out an audible _aww_.

Vanessa stands stationary.

She waits for Brooke’s eyes to meet hers and nods towards Nina with a smile. Brooke nods back, and Vanessa’s certain that Nina’s already noticed them - visions in red and black, respectively - from the hole she can feel being burnt into the side of her head.

“There you are!”. Nina bellows.

Vanessa prepares herself for the onslaught of greetings and embraces that she knows are coming.

“We’re not late, before you say anything”. Brooke points an accusatory finger.

She simpers, laughs when Nina pulls the both of them towards her. Her hold is bone crushing, and Vanessa has to adjust her feet on the tiled floor in order to not topple over.

Brooke’s hand is still secure on her back and it helps, is comforting. Nina’s mumbling about how good it is to see them and Monét’s pouring them two flutes of Champagne.

Monét hands them over one by one and it’s only then that Nina relents.

“You’re right on time!”. Nina confirms.

“We know, bitch”. Vanessa winks.

Brooke doesn’t attempt to stifle the giggle that bubbles airily from her lips. It’s jovial, elated, and Vanessa beams up at her with pride.

They’ve had conversation after conversation about Brooke’s world, and as much as Vanessa feels as if she’s a solid part of it, now, there are moments when she never fails to be overcome.

She’s integrated herself seamlessly and she knows it.

Yet the awe is still prevalent, and she doubts she’d care if it were to never leave.

“I’ve missed you guys”. Nina squeals.

“It’s been a week, Neens”. Monét interjects.

Vanessa laughs at the comment. Because it _has_ \- has only been a week, maybe less than - but Nina has missed them, not just Brooke. She lets her shoulders grow taller and posture straighter, her feet comfortable in her heels.

Her lips meet the rim of the champagne flute and she sips delicately, though drains half of it before Brooke has so much as touched hers.

“Let me miss my best friends”. Nina pouts.

The sight is one that shakes Vanessa, admittedly.

She’s witnessed Nina drunk on many occasions, but has never had the pleasure of experiencing _three sheets to the wind wasted_ , as Brooke had put it. Vanessa understands then why Nina’s braced against the countertop once more, and is having her glass taken out of her hand by Monét.

Nina whines in protest and Brooke lifts a hand to her mouth. She covers a giggle that’s loud, open, but Vanessa merely opts for a grin that’s cheek splitting.

“Looks like some people didn’t ‘wanna wait until seven to get started, huh?”. Vanessa arches an eyebrow.

Monét rolls her eyes lovingly, and Brooke leans down until her lips are skimming the shell of Vanessa’s ear. She tightens her arm around Vanessa’s waist, lets her breath tickle at Vanessa’s neck.

Vanessa knows what she’s doing and it’s working, already. There are goosebumps forming on her arms even as Nina continues babbling aimlessly.

“Told you”. Brooke husks.

And _yes_ , Brooke did.

“You want a medal?”. Vanessa jokes.

“No-“. Brooke responds, shrugs her shoulders.

“-Just think everybody should get to see that at least once in their lives”. She laughs.

“Oh shh, you love her”. Vanessa counters.

“I do-“. Brooke hums.

“-Doesn’t mean she isn’t a disaster after a _minimum_ of six glasses of champagne, though”. She concludes.

Vanessa shakes her head, despite the ever growing grin upon her face. Nina’s still balanced precariously against the surface and now Monét, too.

Monét’s looking apologetic and Vanessa reassures her that there’s no need to be. She tells her that it’s the holidays and Brooke is in agreement; Nina works hard and the time to let her hair down is deserved.

“Well-“. Monét starts.

“-If I don’t see you before this one passes out in bed before nine, then have a wonderful wonderful night”. She bids.

Vanessa looks to Brooke, smiles.

The smile that she receives back tells her that they will.

*****

And they _do_.

They spend the following hours coasting around the party, drinking enough to be tipsy. They stop after the third, or maybe it’s the fourth glass of champagne, and find themselves on Nina’s second floor balcony.

The people there are few and far between, and it’s cold; Vanessa complains that it’s the middle of winter but a bit of ice outside is nothing for Brooke.

She wraps a secure arm around Vanessa, pulls her close in order to keep her warm.

Brooke smokes through three cigarettes and busies herself with pointing to and naming the individuals that Vanessa doesn’t know, yet. She knows most thanks to the years that she’s spent at Brooke’s side, but there are few - new comers and old timers - that she’s still yet to greet.

Brooke reassures her, not for the first time, that company parties are always chaotic, and it soothes Vanessa when she doesn’t recognise three people in a row. Brooke tells her that they’re not important, anyway.

Egotistical middle aged men who will never make it to the top of the company, though they walk like they own it.

“That’s Brian, he works in communications. You know him?”. Brooke checks.

Vanessa doesn’t, and shakes her head.

“Nah-“. Vanessa laughs.

“-Why he look like Mr potato head though?”. She jokes.

Brooke looks sceptical, though keeps a straight face. She tilts her head quizzically, purses her lips. Vanessa curls further into her side and looks up towards her hopefully. She’s able to see Brooke’s cheeks puckering in a smile, and her tongue that licks slowly across her top lip.

“You’re not getting cabbage patch kid vibes? I mean-”. Brooke chortles.

“-He’s dressed like one. Who wears a Hawaiian shirt to a Christmas party?”. She breathes.

Vanessa shrugs her shoulders, allows Brooke to bask in her disbelief.

“Gotta’ give him points for creativity”. Vanessa decides.

She’s not entirely sure if she believes the statement or not. The man - _Brian_ \- is having fun, clearly.

He’s opted to ditch the champagne and wine that everybody else has settled for, and is instead necking back shots of what Vanessa assumes is tequila. His pants are a fluorescent pink, and the floral details in said Hawaiian shirt match identically.

“Bit of a sarcastic ass though”. Brooke notes.

And it makes Vanessa laugh heartily.

“And you’re not?”. Vanessa teases.

Brooke’s eyes widen, though she smiles despite herself. She’s blissfully tipsy, as is Vanessa, and they laugh together at Vanessa’s comment, at the ash that falls from Brooke’s cigarette, at Brian.

Brooke leans down for a kiss, and Vanessa accepts it gladly. Red meets red and Vanessa swears her heart beats out of her chest.

“ _Hey_! I’m not that-“. Brooke is cut off.

The balcony doors behind the both of them open once more. Vanessa’s body is bathed in a wave of warmth, briefly. The door closes, then, and the heat from inside of Nina’s house vanishes into the air. Vanessa cranes her neck, attempts to catch a glimpse of who has joined them.

Brooke is already grinning.

It’s a woman.

A read head, with a cigarette dangling from her fingertips.

She stands at an inch or two shorter than Brooke, Vanessa deciphers on first glance. Her skin is as pale as Brooke’s though as highlighted as Vanessa’s. She appears to have doused her body in a shimmer that glints, even in the low light. Vanessa is instantly appreciative, as she is of the woman’s hair.

It’s long, wavy and bouncy.

She has half of it scraped back into a clip that Vanessa presumes is tortoise shell. It’s hard to tell without seeing it up close, but Vanessa’s seen enough of Brooke’s expensive hair accessories to be fairly certain.

She looks like she belongs, far more than Brian and far more than half of the people that Vanessa’s encountered since she’s known Brooke.

Her outfit is every bit the part, too.

A dress.

Royal blue velvet that clings to her from her chest all the way down to mid calf. She has a fur coat shrugged around her shoulders, and Vanessa wishes that she’d thought of that; it hadn’t seemed important when all that was on her mind was Brooke and a good night and love.

“ _Oh_! Ness! I think you’ll like her-“. Brooke begins.

But Vanessa’s realising.

“-She’s one of the higher ups, Nina loves her, we worked together years ago. I don’t know how you haven’t seen her at one of these things before! Her names-“.

Brooke is still rambling.

And Vanessa is still realising.

“Kameron?”. Vanessa blurts.

It’s _Kameron_.

Kameron who has spotted Brooke, and is waving enigmatically. Kameron, who is already making her way over to the both of them, cigarette smoke being exhaled from her mouth. Kameron, who Brooke is now looking at, perplexed, before looking back to Vanessa. Kameron, who -

\- Vanessa _knows_.

“What?-“. Brooke mutters.

Kameron’s still just out of ear shot.

“-You know her?”. Brooke’s eyes are wide.

Vanessa’s nod is minuscule. Brooke’s eyes widen further, and Vanessa didn’t think it was possible. Vanessa lets out a disbelieving _fuck_ , and bumps her forehead against Brooke’s shoulder.

She rises it, then, digs her teeth into her bottom lip and nods once more. Kameron is getting closer, striding confidently in her heels, and Vanessa knows that she has seconds.

“Could say that, yeah”. Vanessa elaborates.

And Brooke doesn’t know how, yet.

But Vanessa knows that she’s going to find out.

“Brooke!-”. Kameron greets.

She’s all smiles and friendly touches, welcoming aura surrounding her. Brooke smiles back, and holds Vanessa close to her side. Vanessa smiles too because she isn’t rude, but Kameron is still yet to look at her, really look at her. Vanessa knows that it’s only a matter of time, and wills the thrum in her chest to calm.

“-Hey! It’s been so long! I haven’t seen you since Nina’s last thing at the-“. Kameron continues.

And then the penny drops.

Vanessa thinks it’s like watching a feather fall to the ground in slow motion.

Brooke only grows more confused next to her, and Kameron, for her part, remains unmoving. Vanessa keeps her eyes trained on her face as each emotion flutters by. There’s confusion, similar to Brooke, followed by a distinct understanding and then joy.

“Vanessa! Oh my _god_!”. Kameron squeals.

The embrace that she proceeds to engulf the both of them in is reminiscent of the beginning of the night. It’s as bone crushing as Nina’s, as excited as hers had been.

Kameron smells faintly of alcohol too, and the unmistakable fragrance of a perfume that Vanessa recognises from Brooke’s own collection is prominent as she pulls away.

She stands close.

Closer than she had been initially.

Brooke’s eyes are still flitting between the both of them in unrestrained confusion. Her eyebrows are furrowed, and Vanessa’s able to feel the pads of Brooke’s fingers pressing into her spine.

It tells Vanessa that Brooke is nervous, despite her stance, and Vanessa turns to place a reassuring peck on her shoulder.

“Hey, Kam”. Vanessa’s timid.

“What are you doing here?!-“. Kameron grins.

“-Wait, are you two-“. Her eyes flicker back and fourth between Brooke and Vanessa.

It’s the second penny to drop.

Next to her, Brooke straightens her back.

“Sure are”. Brooke confirms.

They _are_. Vanessa hasn’t tired of hearing it. She doubts she ever will tire of it. Brooke smiles down at her like she’s hung the entire universe especially for her and Kameron’s own beam is visible in the corner of her eye. Vanessa nods her head in agreement, because they are.

They’re a thing.

They’ve been dating for over four years, have been engaged for a little less than half of that. Kameron whistles lowly and Vanessa’s left rolling her eyes.

Brooke seems to ease at the admission, and Vanessa’s glad. Brooke extinguishes the remainder of her cigarette in the ashtray that’s sat on the balcony next to her, and then it’s only Kameron that’s left smoking.

“So-“. Brooke starts.

Vanessa thinks it’s just to fill the comfortable silence.

“-How do you two know each other?”.

Until it’s not.

Vanessa’s left speechless, not for the first time that night.

Kameron looks equally as dumfounded and they share a look that Vanessa knows puts Brooke back on edge.

Vanessa clears her throat, searches for words that show no sign of coming. Brooke has her eyebrows furrowed once more and Vanessa wants to raise her hand, smooth them out for her.

“ _Um_ -“. Vanessa sutters.

But then Kameron laughs.

And Vanessa knows that she can be honest.

It’s Brooke. She can be open, because they’re like that, she remembers.

Vanessa knows that Brooke likes her toast on the wrong side of burnt in the mornings, and Brooke knows Vanessa refuses to eat eggs at any meal besides dinner. Vanessa lets Brooke buy the lavender shower gel that she adores despite hating the smell of it, and Brooke accepts and loves Vanessa’s messier tendencies.

They _work_.

“We, uh, both got started together on, y’know, back in college”. Vanessa doesn’t know why she’s suddenly shy once more.

It’s something that she’s never been embarrassed about. Vanessa’s never sugar coated her past job around Brooke, or around anybody.

She had worked hard, and she had liked it. Had loved it when it had brought her to Brooke. She’d made money and paid her bills and had been proud of it.

Being stood in front of Kameron shakes that.

“ _God_ -“. Kameron laughs.

It succeeds in dissipating the tension.

“-You’re making it sound weird. We were both call girls for a while, that’s all”. Kameron concludes.

Brooke’s eyes widen, but the fact is out there.

Vanessa braces herself.

She knows that the reaction won’t be a bad one, but the hair on the back of her neck begins to prickle. She looks up towards Brooke, and finds her smiling. It’s a sly smirk, one that Vanessa’s not quite able to read. She glances cautiously in Kameron’s direction, unsure of where the conversation is heading.

“Kam-“. Brooke directs.

Both are smiling faintly at one and other.

“-I never knew”. She speaks airily.

Vanessa knows that tone of voice.

It’s teasing, borderlines on being flirtatious. Vanessa spends the following seconds confused until Kameron’s own expression mirrors Brooke’s.

She understands, then, and is proven right when Kameron takes a bold step closer, slinks an arm up and around Vanessa’s waist. Brooke narrows her eyes; it’s a silent challenge and Kameron accepts.

“Even had a couple of shared clients, didn’t we? Hm? You were always good”. Kameron winks.

She’s still smoking through her cigarette.

It’s about half way burnt to the filter and Vanessa’s able to taste it. Kameron’s in her space, and so is Brooke, and she shouldn’t find it intoxicating but she does. Brooke bats her eyelashes, chuckles. Her head falls back in a laugh.

“How did I not know”. She sighs to herself.

“Are you saying it wasn’t obvious?-“. Kameron’s smirk is unrelenting.

She turns to Brooke, this time. One arm stays hooked around Vanessa’s waist while the other travels up from Brooke’s thigh towards her hip. She strokes delicately at the silk fabric that she finds there, twists it between her fingertips. There’s a blush flourishing on Brooke’s cheeks and Vanessa doesn’t miss it.

“-Forgettin’ that one time in your office are ‘ya?”. Kameron emphasises.

It’s then that Brooke and Vanessa click.

Instantaneously.

Kameron’s touching the both of them. She’s puffing out smoke into the slithers of space between them, is grinning unabashedly because she can. Her smirk is daring but Vanessa decides that she’s just going to have to allow it because -

\- They’ve _both_ slept with Kameron.

“Don’t look so shocked-“. Kameron snickers.

It’s directed towards Brooke.

“-Had to pay for that ridiculous tuition somehow, didn’t I?”. She jokes.

It’s easy, then. As it was in the beginning. Vanessa isn’t ashamed and Kameron is there, flirting openly. Vanessa isn’t shy about admitting that she likes it and shoots a wink up towards Brooke. Kameron catches it, and giggles.

She’s backing away shortly after, pointing towards a group of people that Vanessa doesn’t recognise on the other side of the balcony.

“Anyway, nice to catch up with you both-”. She beams.

“I’ll be around for a couple more hours, I’ve got a nice hotel booked uptown. Come find me, maybe?”.

Vanessa thinks that they just might.

*****

Nina’s home has more bathrooms than Brooke is able to count.

She pulls Vanessa aside into one of them minutes later, closes the door with a _click_.

Vanessa hoists herself up onto the counter next to the sink, and Brooke takes note of how the satin of her dress tightens around her hips.

There’s a discarded bottle of wine next to her and Brooke doesn’t envy the inevitable clean up that Nina and Monét are going to have the following morning.

Brooke doesn’t doubt that she has people to do it for her, but the sentiment remains the same.

The small overhead lights in the bathroom have been dimmed, but Vanessa’s looking at her like she’s never seen her clearer.

Brooke takes a step forward once she’s locked the door behind them and places her palms on Vanessa’s thighs. They spread naturally and Brooke steps between them, slides the fabric of Vanessa’s dress upwards in order to do so.

“Easy-”. Vanessa chuckles.

“-Nina’d have a fit if we fucked in here”. She breathes.

“Who said I was ‘gonna fuck you?”. Brooke argues.

Her lips press to Vanessa’s once, and Vanessa merely arches an eyebrow.

Brooke’s hands are inching higher and higher and higher.

Her fingertips brush against the edge of Vanessa’s lace panties and Vanessa’s expression becomes a warning. She mutters a low _Mami_ , and Brooke groans inwardly. She pulls away with a pout. Because Vanessa is right, and Nina would have a fit.

undoubtedly.

Brooke thinks back to the one time that they did fuck in one of Nina’s guest rooms and a shiver travels down her spine.

Vanessa beckons her back in for a kiss. it's languid, this time, slower than Brooke would like. Her eyes flutter closed regardless and she sighs into it, grazes her tongue across the swell of Vanessa’s bottom lip. Vanessa mewls, but Brooke is pent up. There’s one thought swirling around her mind and it’s Kameron.

Kameron.

Brooke pulls away. She rests her forehead against Vanessa’s, casts her eyes downwards. Her eyes cross but the sight of Vanessa’s heaving chest burns its way into her skull. It’s hot, loving, and Vanessa’s hands are tracing trails over her body that she’s unable to keep track of.

“Ness-“. Brooke halts.

“-What was that?”.

The look of confusion on Vanessa’s face is evident. She frowns, tilts her head backwards. Her face is inches from Brooke’s.

From that distance Brooke is able to make out each fleck of mascara on her eyelashes, every particle of shimmer that’s still adorning her cheeks. She reaches out a hand, glides her thumb across a smudge of lipstick.

“What do you mean?-”. Vanessa’s voice is light.

She only has to catch Brooke’s eyes.

“-Are you talkin’ about Kameron?”.

She smiles softly, and Brooke would be embarrassed if it wasn’t for Vanessa’s hands resting on her shoulders, keeping her grounded. They act as weights, prevent Brooke from floating away into her thoughts that are a hurricane. She nods her head, mute, and Vanessa giggles.

“Crazy right?“. Vanessa twirls a finger in Brooke’s hair.

“Yeah, _crazy_ -”. Brooke laughs.

It seems to ease the atmosphere. Vanessa reclines against the mirror behind her. Brooke knows that it must be cold against her skin from the shiver that wracks her body.

Her hip bumps against the discarded bottle as she does so, sends it toppling into the sink. It lands with a clatter, and Brooke feels a switch flip.

“-She’s good, though”. She winks.

Vanessa hums in what Brooke assumes is agreement, yet keeps her face contorted into a smirk.

“You tryin’ to rub it in?”. Vanessa quirks an eyebrow.

“Depends-“. Brooke shrugs.

She _is_.

“-Is it working?”. She queries.

Vanessa looks sceptical. Brooke is unable to pin point if it’s jealousy or envy, pride or appreciation. She stays silent, waits for Vanessa’s response. A verbal one doesn’t come, but Vanessa chooses to shrug nonchalantly, cup Brooke’s chin with her thumb and forefinger.

Brooke lets her do it, because she’s Vanessa.

She tilts Brooke head to the side, hikes a leg up around her waist. She pulls Brooke closer closer closer, presses a singular kiss to Brooke’s neck. Brooke knows that it’s tactical; she’s chosen a place that’ll be covered by Brooke’s hair but one that makes her breath hitch in her throat.

“You’re not going to make me jealous-“. Vanessa reassures.

“-I’ve been there, I know she’s good”. She confirms.

Brooke doesn’t doubt it.

“Then how about-“. Brooke proposes.

Her words are drawn out, elongated for Vanessa’s pleasure.

“-We take her up on her offer?”.

Brooke knows what Vanessa’s answer will be before she’s so much as blinked, if she’s honest with herself. It’s evident in the way that Vanessa’s grip tightens around her, her eyes that grow glassy. Her lips part sinfully and there’s a telling glint to her smile. Vanessa reaches for Brooke’s hand and squeezes once, twice.

A third time.

“Yeah?-“. Vanessa beams.

Brooke knows when she’s excited.

“-Just a one time thing?”. She checks.

Brooke thinks that she’s sold on the idea.

“One time”. Brooke confirms.

Vanessa grins, then. She’s beaming up at Brooke, nodding her head eagerly. She squeals when Brooke leans down for a kiss that’s drawn out, sensual. Brooke knows that Vanessa is hers to her core but the thought of sharing somebody that they’ve both already had is -

\- Enticing.

Brooke grinds her hips forward, swallows down Vanessa’s whine.

“Ok”. Vanessa pants.

“Yeah?”.

“ _Yes_ ”.

*****

Vanessa had expected a lot from Kameron’s hotel room.

Her car pulling them up and dropping them outside of _The Dominick_ , however, wasn’t one of them.

Brooke glances at her with a smirk as the chauffeur opens the car doors for them and Vanessa’s hit with a striking sense of Deja Vu.

The Dominick.

_The hotel._

That same hotel where Vanessa had first met Brooke.

Neither have been back since and mentions of it have come few and far between. The illuminated sign in the lobby had vanished from Vanessa’s subconscious somewhere between liking Brooke and falling in love with Brooke; it’s a different story when it reflects in her eyes once more and Brooke’s hand is in hers.

And Kameron is there too.

She eyes both Brooke and Vanessa suspiciously, leads them through the entrance with her purse in one hand and key card in the other.

Vanessa follows eagerly, as does Brooke. She’s unable to shake the nostalgia as they press for the elevator, make their way to the sixteenth floor.

“This brings back some memories, huh?”. Vanessa chuckles.

Brooke looks at her with wide eyes that still scream _love love love_.

Kameron’s leant elegantly against the mirrored side wall of the elevator and it feels different. She gives them both a once over that makes Vanessa shiver and Brooke swallow hard. Her eyes are blown out and seductive, and they cause Vanessa to squeeze Brooke’s hand reflexively.

“Haven’t been here in a while”. Brooke responds with a low laugh.

It’s that which garners all of Kameron’s attention.

Vanessa watches her cautiously. She’s bitting her lip, still seductive, and has one heel propped up on the wall behind her.

The elevator climbs higher, and Vanessa knows that their floor isn’t far off. She counts it as a miracle that nobody has joined them thus far and looks back to Kameron with a smirk.

Because Kameron knows, Vanessa thinks.

“You met on the job”. Kameron notes.

Her words prove Vanessa right.

“Mhm”. Brooke nods.

Vanessa clocks the blush rising on her cheeks from the corner of her eye and chooses to snake her arm around Brooke’s waist. 

“Well _well_ -“. Kameron sings.

“-Look at you, Hytes”. She takes a step forward.

Her hand comes to cup Brooke’s cheek. A thumb presses to her bottom lip, smudges the already dishevelled red down to her chin. Brooke takes it, and Vanessa watches her.

It’s a sight that’s alluring, has Vanessa clenching her thighs together. She watches it happen, as if through rose tinted glasses, and only diverts her gaze when the elevator stops.

Floor sixteen.

Brooke clears her throat, looks to Kameron with a smirk.

“You’ll regret that”. She husks.

Vanessa stares wide eyed as Brooke lifts a hand, uses the back of it to wipe at the lipstick on her chin. She’s the first to step out of the elevator, then, followed by Vanessa and a dumbfounded Kameron.

Her hips sway as she walks, and Vanessa’s unable to take her eyes off of the muscles of her back.

They’re taught and tense and defined and Vanessa wants her.

The gasp that Kameron releases reminds Vanessa that she wants her, too.

“What room, _baby_?”. Brooke calls.

And Kameron doesn’t have the coherence to respond.

She hands the key card to Vanessa instead, and it’s Vanessa who smiles, gives Brooke the answer she’d been seeking.

“ _146_ ”.

*****

Brooke perches on the edge of Kameron’s bed.

It’s a super kingsize, and she makes herself comfortable. She kicks off her heels, understands that she’s the epitome of power even without them, and crosses her legs.

She leans back on her hands, watches Kameron discard her purse on the coffee table and Vanessa as she slips off her own shoes.

The air is thick.

Brooke’s still able to feel goosebumps prickling at her spine, wetness forming between her legs. She’s been beyond turned on since the car ride and it only continues to grow as she watches the situation unfold from a distance.

Kameron is the first to initiate anything.

Vanessa’s a head shorter than her without her heels, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Brooke.

Kameron towers over her in a way that’s familiar to the both of them. Brooke’s able to picture herself in Kameron’s shoes, leaning down in order to pepper Vanessa’s jaw with kiss after kiss. Kameron looks to Brooke, seeks out permission, and Brooke gives it to her with a slow nod.

It’s as if she’s watching a movie.

One that’s made specifically for her.

She gets to watch as Kameron’s hands gather in the silk of Vanessa’s dress, pull her in by the waist. Vanessa’s wide eyed and panting already, keening in to Kameron’s touches.

They spread down to her hips and up her back, stop briefly at her shoulders. Kameron’s nails are short but Brooke’s able to see the indentations that they leave on Vanessa’s skin.

They’re crescent moons, and Vanessa has stars glimmering in her eyes. Kameron pulls her in for a kiss that’s unrestrained and Brooke audibly gasps. Vanessa’s hands plant themselves on the swell of Kameron’s ass and squeeze, tightly.

Brooke watches the muscles in her arms shift beneath her skin, has to bite at the inside of her cheek to stop her jaw from going slack.

It’s not effective; Vanessa and Kameron are pulling away from each other with a sinful string of spit connecting them and Brooke doesn’t know what to do with herself.

Until she does.

Vanessa is stalking towards her.

Her hand is linked with Kameron’s, and she walks until she’s stood directly in front of Brooke.

Brooke pushes herself up with her hands, straightens her back. Vanessa’s looking down at her due to the angle but Brooke knows from the way that her eyes are hooded that she’s got Vanessa right where she wants her.

Where Kameron wants her.

Kameron’s hands are on Vanessa’s shoulders. Brooke trails her own up Vanessa’s thighs and to her waist. She can feel Vanessa’s body trembling, is able to see her chest pulling in deep breaths.

Vanessa’s still smirking despite looking disheveled from the kiss and Brooke has to applaud her for it.

“You’re so good”. Brooke mumbles.

It causes Vanessa to blush furiously.

“I can be better”. Vanessa argues.

Brooke’s caught off guard by the statement. She raises an eyebrow, challenges Vanessa silently. Kameron has moved Vanessa’s hair to one side, has began kissing and nipping at Vanessa’s neck. Brooke observes her movements quietly, waits for Vanessa to elaborate.

“I think we should fuck her”. Vanessa leans into the kisses.

Her words are affected, breathy. Brooke hadn’t been expecting them but they excite her, have her intrigued.

“ _Yeah_?-“. Brooke checks.

“-You think so baby?”.

Kameron’s ministrations come to a halt. Her mouth parts, and an uncharacteristically shy smile takes over. Vanessa turns her head to look at her, intently, and Brooke takes pride in getting to see a certain side of Vanessa that rarely appears.

It’s hot, and Brooke likes it.

“What do ‘ya say, sweetie?-“. Vanessa voices.

“-Would you like that? _Hm_?”. She directs towards Kameron.

Kameron drops her hands to her sides. It’s a vulnerable move, but she’s nodding her head. Vanessa hums in approval, as does Brooke. She outstretches a hand, pulls Kameron into her lap with a giggle. Vanessa sits down next to the both of them, mirrors Brooke’s earlier position.

She leans back on her hands, keeps her eyes trained on Brooke. Brooke knows that her mind is reeling with what’s going to happen next, who’s going to do what next.

There’s still an air between them and Brooke is certain she’d be choking on it if it wasn’t for the need radiating off of Vanessa.

Off of Kameron.

Vanessa crosses her legs, and Brooke knows that she’s as wet as herself.

Kameron’s thighs clench down around her waist and she knows the same can be said for her, too.

“Why don’t we get you out of this?”. Brooke proposes.

Her fingers fiddle with the minute zip on the back of Kameron’s dress. She lets the tips of her fingers graze against the skin there, and begins to glide it down at a torturous pace when Kameron utters a desperate please.

Vanessa chuckles to herself. Her breath is warm on the skin of Brooke’s shoulder, and Brooke twists her body in order to press a brisk kiss to her lips as Kameron steps out of her dress.

It leaves her stood in blue lingerie.

A blue that matches the colour of her dress. She looks regal and expensive and Brooke has to remind herself that she is, they all are. Brooke stands to meet Kameron’s height, and spreads her palms across Kameron’s stomach.

Her skin is _hot hot hot_ to the touch, and Brooke grins at the mewl that she releases.

Vanessa is taking care of her own dress next to her but Brooke doesn’t have time to regret not being the one to take it off for her. Kameron’s whispering kiss me, kiss me, and Brooke complies after a strangled please.

Their lips meet, and suddenly Brooke understands why Vanessa wants the both of them to fuck Kameron.

Kissing Kameron is reminiscent of kissing Vanessa, in some ways. She gives Brooke free rein, gives her control, as does Vanessa on occasion.

She’s pliant in her arms, though gives as good as she gets. She kisses with a passion that Brooke knows well, and whines when Brooke licks into her mouth.

It’s nothing like it had been all of those years ago in her office. Quick and rushed and purely to let off some frustrations. This time it’s something that Brooke’s going to remember in more detail. Vanessa is there and it’s something that they’re doing together, because the desire is mutual.

Kameron begins tugging at the fabric of Brooke’s dress. She’s the only one that’s still fully clothed. Kameron is stood in a bra and panties and Vanessa merely in a cream and lacy thong.

Brooke wishes they’d vanish by themselves but busies herself with undoing the clasp of Kameron’s bra.

Vanessa seems to understand Brooke’s dilemma without so much as a groan. She steps behind Brooke as Brooke’s lips remain locked with Kameron’s. Her fingers work quickly at unraveling the silky straps of Brooke’s dress, and it’s pooling in folds of scarlet at her feet.

“There you go”. Vanessa mumbles.

Brooke steps out of the dress, and Kameron pulls away.

Her eyes are bleary, wanton, her lips puffy and swollen.

Brooke smiles cockily at the vision that she is and replicates Kameron’s stunt in the elevator. Her thumb presses to Kameron’s bottom lip, glides in down to her chin, and then her jaw, her neck. The mauve lipstick that she’s wearing flows in a river.

It follows Brooke’s touch and Kameron is flustered.

“Yeah-“. Brooke hums.

“-There you go, indeed”.

Kameron gasps, reaches for another kiss.

“Please“. Kameron whines.

“Please?”. Brooke teases.

She stands naked, having forgone wearing lingerie unlike Vanessa or Kameron. Kameron’s eyes are on her chest and she’s certain that Vanessa’s have landed on her ass from the hands that are kneading it.

The power still doesn’t shift; Brooke knows that she’s in control, has Kameron as well as Vanessa to a certain extent in the palms of her hands.

“ _Please_ ”. Kameron repeats.

Vanessa clicks her tongue.

“Ain’t she impatient, Mami”. Vanessa giggles.

Brooke tosses Kameron’s bra to the far corner of the bed and laughs along with her.

“Remind you of anybody?”. Brooke jokes.

“ _Hey_!”. Vanessa swats feebly at Brooke’s arm.

“Am I wrong?”.

And Brooke has to contest.

“No”. Vanessa pouts.

She appears at Brooke’s side, and it ensures that Brooke is able to see her pout as well as hear it. Brooke turns her attention away from Kameron briefly, and towards Vanessa who’s slipped her panties down her legs. The sheen on her inner thighs is captivating, and Brooke sighs lustfully.

She kisses Vanessa once, and then turns back to Kameron.

“On the bed, both of you”.

*****

 _Please_.

The sheets of the bed are a soft, pale pink silk.

Vanessa’s skin is akin to liquid gold against them. Brooke’s gaze goes to her before it lands on Kameron, despite the way that Kameron’s hands weave into the fabric.

She tells herself that she has no bias but the pounding of her heart whenever Vanessa smiles in her direction says otherwise.

And she doesn’t mind it.

She likes it.

Kameron settles on her knees and Brooke positions herself behind her. Vanessa opts to face Kameron instead and Brooke thinks that _yes_ , it’ll work.

Brooke makes eye contact with Vanessa over Kameron’s shoulder and winks, bites at her lip. She weaves a hand into the lengths of Kameron’s hair, tugs until her back is arched like a bow.

 _Please_.

Brooke’s chest presses into Kameron’s back, her nipples hardening at the pressure. She lets out a low moan, exhales it into Kameron’s ear.

Her lips kiss at the skin of her neck, teeth grazing against her erratic pulse point. Brooke’s able to feel Kameron’s chest heaving; her arms encircle Kameron’s waist, cup her breasts with eager hands.

Vanessa places her own hands on top of Brooke’s.

Kameron’s head reclines until it’s resting against Brooke’s shoulder, and Brooke lets her thoughts reel, allows herself to imagine what Kameron must be feeling with her head thrown back in pleasure, the hands of two women groping and pinching, twisting and flicking her sensitive nipples.

The whines escaping Kameron’s lips are sacrilegious, so much so that Brooke’s dripping down onto the sheets bellow, grinding her hips and searching for any friction that she’s able to get.

She knows that Vanessa knows just from looking at her what kind of state she’s in, but quashes down the want that’s still rising.

 _Rising_.

They’ve got Kameron, there, and she wants them to fuck her.

“Ness?”. Brooke grins.

“Mhm?”.

“Touch her”.

Vanessa _does_.

*****

There are fingers on Kameron’s clit, lips attacking her neck.

And she feels like she’s going to explode.

She’s moaning openly, and everything feels like too much but not enough at the same time. Vanessa’s rubbing her in slow, firm circles.

Every swipe against her clit sends bolts of electricity coursing throughout her body. She doubts her knees would still be holding her up if it wasn’t for Brooke’s arms around her waist.

Brooke.

Brooke, who’s manoeuvring herself, pressing a palm to the small of Kameron’s back. It’s forceful, but not harsh, and is enough to get Kameron in the position that she requires. Brooke has a hand gripping at her ass, pads of her fingers leaving traces of inevitable bruises.

Kameron wants all of them, and takes all of them.

Takes all that she’s given.

“You ‘gonna be good for us?”. Brooke husks.

“Yes”. Kameron’s reply is instant.

“You ‘gonna take my fingers baby?”. Brooke adds.

“Please”.

 _Please please please._

A string of whines, moans and grunts are all that Kameron’s able to muster.

Her eyes flutter closed, but she opens them again to see Vanessa smirking devilishly. She doesn’t have time to wonder why before she’s being stretched open by two, or three or four of Brooke’s fingers.

She clenches down around them, wet and tight, but Vanessa shakes her head, tells her _no_.

Not yet.

“Patience”. Vanessa commands.

But Brooke has other ideas for her.

Her fingers curl upwards inside of Kameron. Vanessa’s own hand brushes up against Brooke’s occasionally and the sensation is enough to have Kameron’s hips bucking. Brooke attempts to ground her with a hold on her hip but it’s still too much, not enough, too much, not enough.

She feels as if she’s hanging on by a thread. She’s soaking Brooke’s fingers as well as the sheets, and is dripping down Vanessa’s wrist.

The friction becomes barely there and Vanessa heightens her pressure. She rubs faster, harder, and Kameron feels like something has to give until -

\- Brooke’s taking her earlobe between her teeth.

Whispering.

“I want you to touch Vanessa-“. Brooke’s voice is unshakable.

“-You don’t get to come until she comes, understood?”.

“I-“. Kameron is cut off by a moan.

“ _Understood_?”. Brooke reinforces.

Kameron doesn’t verbally respond.

Her hand works its way between hers and Vanessa’s body instead. It starts at her chest, a nipple that she proceeds to suck into her mouth. It travels down her stomach, then, before settling at the juncture between her legs. Kameron cups her, feels the prominent wetness coating her fingers.

Vanessa mewls at the first brush of her clit and it’s all of the confirmation that Brooke needs.

“Oh, she understands alright”. Vanessa huffs.

Her hips cant upwards into Kameron’s touch, her own movements become slower, sluggish. Kameron whines in protest but she knows that it’s futile. She’s been told that she’s not allowed to come, not yet.

Not until she makes Vanessa come first.

She’s still teetering on cliffs edge, fingernails barely grappling ahold of sanity.

Brooke’s fingers are long and lithe, and reach a place inside of her that few people have ever achieved. She curls them relentlessly, doesn’t halt even when Kameron’s shaking, sweating.

Kameron knows that she’s not going to stop, either. Brooke wants to make her come, is going to make her come. She doubles down on her efforts and pumps her fingers at a pace which makes Kameron’s eyes snap shut.

The noises filling the room are obscene.

Kameron would argue they were pornographic but she’s never seen anything else as hot and doubts she ever will. Vanessa has her head tucked into the crook of Kameron’s neck and is sucking, pecking.

She’s leaving prints of her lipstick in her wake and Kameron isn’t sure if she has any left on her mouth by now.

“Fuck”. Vanessa pants.

It’s high pitched and breathy.

Kameron isn’t obtuse. She knows what she’s doing is good, is working. Vanessa’s as close as she is and the jagged movements of her wrist prove it.

Brooke’s grinding her own hips up against the swell of her ass and Kameron doesn’t understand how she hasn’t lost her mind.

“V’nessa-“. Kameron moans.

“-Brooke, please”.

She’s asking the both of them.

Needs the both of them to make her come.

“Make Vanessa come-“. Brooke tuts.

“-Come on, I know you can do it”. She encourages.

Kameron doesn’t know if she can.

_It’s too much too much too much._

The muscles of her stomach are clenching, nipples hardening as they press against Vanessa’s. She’s tightening around Brooke’s fingers, and there’s a familiar pressure building inside of her.

She’s seconds away from coming even though she’s not allowed; a part of her decides that if she does come before Vanessa then she’ll take whatever punishment comes her way because -

\- But she won’t have to.

Vanessa’s whines grow louder.

They become needier, more desperate.

Her body goes rigid and Kameron keeps up her movements.

“Shit-“. Vanessa squeaks.

“-‘Gonna come, _fuck_ , keep going”. She pleads.

And Kameron doesn’t have any intention of stopping.

Not when Vanessa’s soaking her hand as much as she is Brooke’s, and especially not when she’s certain she can’t hold back any longer.

Vanessa moans, whines, slumps against Kameron’s chest. Her fingers keep circling Kameron’s clit but Vanessa hasn’t stopped shaking by the time Kameron starts pleading for her own orgasm.

“Please-“. She gasps.

She’s falling over the edge.

“-Fuck, _fuck_ please let me come”. Kameron babbles.

There’s a beat of silence.

“Well-“. Brooke drawls.

It’s tortuous.

“-I _guess_ you’ve been good”.

“Please”.

Kameron’s not above begging, and Brooke laughs openly.

“Alright, baby, come for us”.

Kameron doesn’t have to be told twice.

She’s coming, loudly and wetly.

Vanessa kisses her through it as she gushes around Brooke’s fingers, recoils as her clit becomes overly sensitive. She whines, grapples at Vanessa’s shoulders to stop her body from giving out.

The pleasure radiates throughout her body and it’s intense, needed.

Brooke keeps pumping her fingers leisurely. She doesn’t stop when Vanessa pulls away, only switches to rubbing gently when Kameron lays down.

They sprawl out across the bed, enough room for the three of them. Brooke works Kameron to a second orgasm that she hadn’t been expecting and sucks her fingers into her mouth afterwards.

Vanessa watches them with wide eyes but says nothing until she’s kissing the taste of Kameron off of Brooke’s lips.

Kameron is too spent to argue and merely lays there.

She grins with an idea, then, casts her eyes across the room when minutes later Brooke is coming on Vanessa’s tongue.

_Deservedly._

“We should test the tub”.

*****

Vanessa decides that Kameron is a genius.

The bathtub within the room is smaller than the one at Brooke and Vanessa’s own home. It’s barely big enough for the three of them to fit, pressed tantalisingly up against one and other.

They run the water warm and Vanessa reasons that it doesn’t matter; there’s something about the way their bodies slot together and it’s nice.

Brooke adds a rose scented body wash. it surrounds them in bubbles, fills Vanessa’s nostrils with floral gardens.

She drifts off into them with her head resting on Brooke’s shoulder and Kameron nestled up behind her. Their legs are tangled together and Kameron is quietly braiding a section of her hair.

Vanessa’s certain that she hasn’t registered that she’s doing it. Brooke chuckles, cups Vanessa’s chin with her thumb and forefinger.

She tilts her head to the side, and Vanessa leans into the touch. Kameron is humming softly to herself, is following the vague tune of the stereo that they’ve switched on quietly.

“You ok?”. Brooke asks.

She does so softly.

Vanessa accepts the flurry of kisses that Brooke hands to her. They land on her cheeks first, followed by her lips.

Brooke has a wash cloth in hand and is delicately wiping away as much of Vanessa’s makeup as she can. There’s a lipstick print still present on her neck but Brooke doesn’t touch it.

“M’good”. Vanessa sighs.

She _is_.

A feeling of bliss has settled throughout her body. Brooke grins into the minuscule space between them and Kameron places a kiss to her shoulder.

Vanessa smiles, and Brooke returns it. Brooke reaches over Vanessa’s shoulder to grasp ahold of Kameron’s hand, raises an inquisitive eyebrow towards her.

“Kam?”. Brooke checks.

“Hm?”. Kameron is drowsy.

“Good?”.

“ _So_ good-“. Kameron confirms.

“-This is nice”. She continues.

Brooke smiles with pride and care, and Vanessa is reminded why she loves her.

Not for the first time that night.

For all of her hard exterior, her tough demeanour, Brooke has the kindest soul that Vanessa thinks she’s ever known.

She double checks on Vanessa and then Kameron, kisses the both of them and twirls strands of hair gently between her fingers. The minutes pass like seconds and the bath water grows cold.

Vanessa doesn’t mind because Brooke is warm.

Kameron is warm.

And they fit, even if it’s just for the night.

“Ok-“. Brooke grins.

“-Let’s get back to bed”.


End file.
